


Eponine

by Dallas_Skies



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas_Skies/pseuds/Dallas_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem of Eponine's death slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponine

The air is humid and rain is falling down

I'm wounded lying on the ground

He passed by but I couldn't make a sound

I try to shout but nothings clear

He's too busy conquering fear

I reach my hand out to him

But he's fighting them

Marius please come near

Finally he can hear

He cradles my head and starts crying

As I lay dying

Goodbye Marius I love you so

But it is God's will I have to go

Please kiss me one time

And I promise I won't cry

Goodbye, goodbye


End file.
